James May and the Return of Atlantis
by Olimpian
Summary: In a world where Percy Jackson was never born, James May a brave young Demi-God of Kronos and a time-lord? Luke is still evil but we find out earlier and Annabeths head over heel in love. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Flesh And Flowers PT1

James May and the return of Atlantis.

Prologue:

In a world where Percy Jackson was never born, James May a brave young Demi-God of Kronos and a time-lord? Luke is still evil but we find out earlier and Annabeths head over heel in love.

Authors note: This mega crossover but I couldn't find a multiple crossover section for reference it is a Star-wars, age of mythology, dr who and minor Pokemon and maybe others later.

This is all done in James' point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own the automatics, Star-Wars, Pokemon or Percy Jackson or any other references all I own are my characters. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Flesh and flowers

I was sitting on the porch admiring the view of the lake. Annabeth was sleeping next to me, **(A/N: There is an exception to the rule that you must sleep in Your Olympian parent's cabin) **she was 12 about 5'7" with long curly blonde hair and deep misty grey eyes. We had known each other since she was 10. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Typical," I thought "Getting close to sundown and she's sleeping."

I got up and got up picked her up and put her in her bed being sure not to wake up, and sat back outside to watch the sunset.

There was a sudden crash outside and Annabeth woke up, and got very scared and wondered where I was.

She called out weakly "James were are you."

She got out of bed and staggered outside and woke me. Startled I jumped up and drew my sword.

"Oh it's just you, please don't do that again" I said

"I heard a crash outside" She replied

"Someone probably just knocked over a va…**RUN!**" I shouted. "Get the other campers out now."

"But" she started

"no buts go I'll deal with it." I said as I ran towards the shadow

I plugged in my MP3 player and started listing to Monster by The Automatic.

"How Ironic" I thought as it blurted out 'What's that coming over the hill is it a monster.'

I ran towards the shadow and felt a chill run through me.

"Father" I thought "What is it today a Minotaur"

And that's exactly what it wasn't in full view of the sleeping quarters. I sheathed my sword and drew my lightsaber.

"Dooku what a pleasant surprise has Kronos run out of monsters" I asked the cloaked figure

"No I come here on the emperors bidding" came the retort along with a bolt of Sith lightning

And so the display began.

Annabeth had just finished with the campers when the crackle of lightning struck. She saw the light display and thought

"He needs my help but my blade will do nothing" then she had an idea and ran into our cabin.

On the top of the hill Dooku ranted on about me fighting my destiny. Just as I disarmed hi four droids walked in and I blasted them with my own lightning but not sith. Then I saw Annabeth running towards me.

"Annabeth stay back" I shouted

"Ah so she is the first to feel my wrath" Dooku mocked as he released a bolt of Sith lightning. I cut him down and ran towards Annabeth, who collapsed with the force and shot backwards. I grabbed her and held her tight, she was covered in blood.

As I took her back to our cabin I did something I had done once previously. I burst into tears, I felt as if I had lost my best friend forever. I laid her down and felt for her pulse … nothing happened. I had only one trick left, the magic ran through me. We both glowed blue, but nothing happened. Normally she would have comforted me but she was lying dead on the bed. I fell asleep to try and stop the pain but I still felt hurt and despair.

When I awoke I tried to think it was a dream and that she was awake and alive but it wasn't, so I got dressed and went to see Chiron

But before that a little bit on myself. I am James I am a Demi-god like everyone else at camp half-blood except I am half Titian and half time-lord, I looked 12 except I am actually 6006 years old, (But I feel 12 as well maybe it's the regeneration system) unruly black hair and deep blue eyes and about 5'8".

Up at the big house I saw Chiron -but not my cousin Mr.D- who was an old centaur. I told him what happened last night and that Annabeth was dead.

"what do I do" I asked him

He replied with an old proverb at the camp "Don't dwell on the past"

That's easy for him to say though. So I got on with my day, when I got back from dinner…

Mwhahaha My firs Fan fic and my firs cliffy


	2. Chapter 1 Flesh And Flowers PT2

James May and the return of Atlantis.

Disclaimer: I do not own the automatics, Star-Wars, Pokemon or Percy Jackson or any other references all I own are my characters. ENJOY!

That's easy for him to say though. So I got on with my day, when I got back from dinner Annabeth was standing on the porch.

"Annabeth" I called

She turned still wearing the same blood caked clothes. I rushed up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled in my ear

"It doesn't matter now your alive" I said to her "and get changed out of those dirty clothes

"Yes mom" she joked as she limped to the shower.

When she go out of the bathroom and changed she joined me outside.

"Thank you" she said

"It wasn't you fault you were unprepared for a Sith lord," I replied "Minotaur yes, Colossi yes but not even a padawn."

"It's my fault" I said after a while "I didn't prepare you well enough, I'm sorry Annabeth"

"Don't say that it makes me feel bad" She said perhaps sobbing slightly. What surprised me most is that she gripped my hand. After a while she fell asleep safe at last, for now anyway.

When I woke Annabeth was standing by the stove cooking breakfast, which was unusual as we normally went to the mess hall for meals.

"Whoa" I said as I creped up behind her "what are you doin"

She screamed to start with.

Sorry I didn't think you would move for another good 10 minuets" she replied a little flustered

I glanced at the calendar, a mans worst nightmare, February the fourteenth valentines day. Now I understood breakfast and shuffled over to my cabinet and discreetly –well I say discreetly I slammed the drawer shut but youknow- and got out a package wrapped in Red paper and a card.

I completely forgot what with her dying and all. And sat down, a few minuets later she turned round with two plates with full English's on them. We ate in silence, when we finished I collected up the plates.

"Thank you that was lovely" I told her and sat back down "happy valentines Day"

I gave her the package; she tore the paper off the package and looked at the cover.

"Its lovely" she exclaimed at the gold covers "but what is it."

"the ultimate library" I said feeling like a dog who had just fetched her a bone "just think of the book you want to read and that's what will be in these covers, finish it or don't need that book any more click the reset button and go again."

"Cool" she said bemused

She gave me mine and I opened it slowly. It was long heavy and thick, t wasn't a sword I had at least 10 of them. When I finished opening it I discovered two, hand made compact shields.

"Thank you" I said "my last one broke yesterday"

I got up gave her a hug and walked to my private range. Being Uncle to the camp director gives you certain privileges, like having your girlfriend sleep in the same cabin as you and my dad not being a Olympian getting my own cabin.

"go Marriland" I shouted as a skarmory flew towards me "Use flamethrower then use brick break."

The skarmory dissevered to be replaced by Lucian of the elite four who sent out his Mr. Mime (Lv.59) then Alakazam (Lv.60) and Girafarig (lv.59) who were all Felled by a swift brick break to the face. Bronzong (Lv.63) took two flamethrowers and his Medicham (Lv.60) to a good old flame wheel. Just as Annabeth walked in.

"Ready to lose" I taunted as without realizing it until the last moment she ran at me full pelt with her sword. I blocked it just in time to deliver my own blow with the hilt of my sword. She fell over and dropped her sword submitting again.

"Need a hand" I asked kindly "That strategy doesn't work"

"No ill be fine" she said as she got up.


End file.
